1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handrail, handhold or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is known, handrails, handholds or the like serve as safety support on stairs, in corridors, in bathrooms and in essential passageways of houses, hospitals, homes for senior citizens, institutions for the disabled and communities of all kinds.
A strongly felt problem is to make the handrails visible even in poor lighting conditions, especially for persons with impaired visual and motor abilities.
the aim of the present invention is to provide a handrail which can be detected immediately in poor lighting conditions or in complete darkness.
Within the scope of this aim, an object of the invention is to provide a handrail which is visible in the dark without using electric power and is therefore economical from the point of view of management and absolutely reliable even in case of power failure.
Another object is to provide a handrail which is economical from the point of view of production and which is installed as easily as for conventional ones.